JUST A KISS GOODNIGHT
by KnightBlood1617
Summary: Legolas/Hermione pairings one-shot:This is my first story based on the LOTR and HP and this is also my first one-shot story so please review and hope you like it.


Just a kiss goodnight

You don't know what it is you are looking for, but you knew it is only there… you are living alone in the world that you are fighting to keep safe but you felt empty and incomplete… sure you smile and laugh with the others but you still felt the emptiness that your heart is looking for. You wish for the answers but sadly only time will tell you. Is it a curse? What is happening to your heart? The feeling of missing someone you never knew of? Who is she? You asked yourself, the girl that keeps hunting you at night… in your dreams you are happy, content, and… _in love_. You are confused who she is… _The girl who captives your heart_?

A Legolas and Hermione story

_Lyin' here with you so close to me  
It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe  
I'm caught up in this moment, caught up in your smile_

Legolas is laying his back in the grass of a beautiful meadow. The meadow was beautiful with different moon flowers in the green grass with tall trees circling the meadow and when you look up you could see the beautiful moon shinning in the peaceful night with the star twinkling. He smiled as Hermione was wrap in his arms leaning closer in his chest he felt content for the first time of his thousand years of life. The girl touches his face staring at his sky blue eyes with a loving smile that he always love. He cares the beautiful dark brown curls breathing in the smell of fresh strawberries and vanilla.

_I've never opened up to anyone  
So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms  
We don't need to rush this, let's just take it slow_

"I don't want this to end" he told her as he tucked behind her ear the loose strand of her hair so he could see her face

"Me too… I don't want this to end but it had to be" she told him sadly as a tear fell from her eyes as he kisses her.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
And I don't want to mess this thing up  
No, I don't want to push too far_

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
So baby, I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight_

_I know that if we give this a little time  
It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find  
It's never felt so real, no, it's never felt so right_

Legolas wipe her tears and kiss her forehead "when will I ever see you again?" he asked afraid that she might tell him _never again_. She smiled her chocolate brown eyes shining lovingly and he could not help but drowned in it its beauty she is just so perfect. Perfect for him that he felt like he is dying when she is not beside him.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
No, I don't want to mess this thing up  
I don't want to push too far_

Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
So baby, I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight

No, I don't want to say goodnight  
I know it's time to leave  
But you'll be in my dreams  
Tonight, tonight, tonight

"You will see me again soon… do not worry my love I will never be gone… Just do me a favor" she said her skin contrasting the moonlight he smiled as he leaned closer.

"Anything for you" he said lifting her chin

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
And I don't want to mess this thing up  
I don't want to push too far_

"Just kiss me goodnight" she told him as he brought his lips to her and kiss her gently but passionately underneath the moonlight of their meadow.

Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
So baby, I'm alright

Oh, let's do this right with just a kiss goodnight

"Goodnight my beloved princess" Legolas said

"Goodnight my charming prince" Hermione said as they kiss one last time and they look up to stare at the moon and both pulled away seconds after and turning around to parted off to opposite direction.

… _With a kiss goodnight, kiss goodnight_

* * *

_I do not own Hermione Granger of Harry Potter by JK Rowling and Legolas Greenleaf of The Lord of the Rings by JRR Tolkien and also the song "Just a kiss" song by Lady Antebellum_


End file.
